


Du Hast Mich (You Have Me)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Food, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Tom while the Englishman is eating cake; they share quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Hast Mich (You Have Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics included in the song “Du Hast” by Rammstein, who are one of my favourite bands. (ich liebe dich, Rammstein!) Also, the title is not to be confused with the similar term “Du hasst mich” which translates from the original German as “You hate me.”

Tom was alone in his kitchen, humming quietly to himself as he carved himself a hefty portion of cherry jam filled sponge cake. The scent of the jam itself sent the heavy sticky-sweet odour of cherries into the air, mingling with the scents of the vanilla within the cake itself. He set the knife aside and was barely lifted it to his lips before a pair of cool hands slithered across his eyes cutting off his vision of the kitchen. He felt the cool press of another’s body pressing against his own, hard chest aligned against his back almost perfectly, hips slotting against his own perfectly; after all, he and Loki were of the same height, both builds perfectly complimented one to the other.

“Good morning, Loki,” Tom said, calmly into the silent ticking morass of the air hanging thickly between them. “And how are you today?” 

“You find me well, Tom. How did you even know it was me?” Loki asked, his voice a seductive purr in Tom’s ear.

Tom shivered against the trickster god, more from the tone of his voice and all its implications rather than from the coldness of the other’s body. 

“And you think I wouldn’t recognise you by now? You have visited me often enough,” Tom pointed out, leaning back into the other’s firm body, enjoying the way that Loki hissed at the extra contact. 

Loki hummed, cool lips pressing against Tom’s pulse point in a surprisingly chaste kiss. His hand dropped away from Tom’s eyes and sight was restored to him; Tom made no move to turn around. Instead, he remained within the circle of Loki’s arms trapping around his waist and trapping him against Loki’s body. Tom had forgotten just how much he always craved the touch of the other, cool though it was and sometimes often puzzling.

Loki was an enigma, always had been ever since the trickster god had first started visiting him; Tom knew that the trickster’s curiosity had been piqued by the mortal that resembled him so closely, which was the reason behind Loki even tracking him down. He still remembered the way that their eyes had met when Loki had attempted to take over New York, flying through the air on the backs of monsters, the likes of which Tom had never seen before. Tom had been but a visitor to the city and an unwilling witness to all that had transpired. He’d been amazed by the skills of the Avengers and even more so by Loki himself. Loki called to him in ways that he couldn’t readily explain, yet it had come as a surprise some time later when he’d visited by the very god he’d been entranced by during the attack. He’d almost all but forgotten him by that point, yet when Loki had appeared in his flat in London, that initial rapture had returned, shared equally, seemingly, by Loki himself. 

That had been some years ago, yet Loki had insisted upon returning and things had rapidly turned more intimate between them; neither complained about the shift in their relationship, both still curious and entranced by the other, by their similarities and by their very differences. 

Sometimes, Loki came to him in anger, sometimes more tenderly, at still other times Loki was abrupt and diffident, yet their love-making every time was always pleasurable to both. Tom supposed that things in Asgard couldn’t always be easy for the trickster, and that would reflect in the other’s mood; that Loki still chose to come to him regardless pleased Tom, unabashedly complimented despite the mood of the other. 

“How long have I been visiting you now, Tom?” Loki asked, voice quiet yet still vibrating against Tom’s throat. 

“A couple of years now,” Tom murmured, closing his eyes as Loki’s hands stroked lower, one palm pressed fleetingly to his crotch before it skimmed teasingly away again. 

He growled in frustration, wanting Loki’s hands upon him, wanting Loki to strip him and fuck him senseless against the kitchen table, wanting everything but to go to work that day. 

“And in all that time, you have never offered me food,” Loki asked, angling his head over Tom’s shoulder to stare inquisitively at the piece of cake that Tom was holding. 

“You have never indicated you actually wanted anything,” Tom protested. “Besides, you’ve always appeared between meals. Do you even eat, anyway?” 

“Oh, I eat,” Loki said, laughter dancing in his tone as he tightened his hold upon Tom. “Just because you view me as a god, does not mean that I cannot enjoy the same things that you do. After all, we do share the same tastes in sexual pleasures, do we not?” 

Tom shuddered again and pressed backwards into Loki’s body; that time, Loki shifted and Tom felt the soft brush of he other’s hair against his cheek and his neck and felt the rhythmic susurrations of the other’s breath. As if sensing Tom’s inability to do more than breathe at that moment, Loki’s hand slithered down to grasp Tom’s wrist, fingers wrapping around it before bringing the piece of cake up to his mouth; Tom allowed Loki to manipulate him as he always did. He was allowed to turn enough to be able to watch Loki as the other ate from his hand, green eyes closed as he made swift work of consuming the remainder of the cake. Loki’s lips were surprisingly soft against him as they wrapped around his fingers, suckling them to clean off the crumbs and the remainder of the jam. Tom felt the press of his erection against his trousers; he shifted and felt Loki’s own arousal pressed against his butt, as Loki continued to suck at his fingers, despite the fact that they now were clean. 

Loki smiled when he realized that Tom was watching him, eyes partially open to pin Tom with a heated look, all fire in a sea of facial ice. He removed his mouth from Tom’s fingers and leant in, mouth closing over Tom’s own finally; the kiss was awkward given the angle of it yet still Tom lost himself to it, enjoying the feel of cool lips carrying the taste of cherries and sponge cake upon them. 

Loki moved so fast then that Tom barely could track each individual movement; one moment, he was pressed up against Tom’s back, the next moment, seemingly, Tom was pressed against the table, legs spread and the trickster slotted neatly between them. Tom moaned, breath hitching in his chest as he stared up at Loki, who seemed larger now when viewed from a different angle.

“Do you want me, Tom?” Loki asked, even though, by his smirk, he must have known the answer.

“Always,” Tom said, quietly.

“Then you shall have me,” Loki replied, before making short work of removing Tom’s clothing.

Tom was left half naked against his own kitchen table; he watched with interest as Loki stripped out of his clothing, until he was fully naked. Loki’s body was lean, like Tom’s own, yet possessed of a greater strength than Tom could ever know. Tom knew that if Loki chose to, he could hurt him grievously, or even kill him; that Loki had chosen not to was a blessing, yet still the danger inherent in every movement was arousing to Tom. 

Loki twisted his hand through the air in complicated rhythms, a cadence of unfamiliar words falling from his lips, and when his hand stopped moving, Tom could see that his fingers were slick with something shiny. Tom held his breath as the trickster prepared him, fingers deft yet surprisingly rougher than normal, as though Loki was as impatient for proceedings as Tom was. Tom didn’t mind the rough treatment; he waited as patiently as he currently could, until he felt Loki press his cock against his entrance, pressing in slowly until Tom could take as much as he could of the trickster. He stared up into Loki’s face, legs wrapped around the other’s waist and saw the satisfied expression of pleasure cross over his face and settle behind the other’s eyes. Then Loki began to thrust and Tom stopped thinking and just felt. Every movement was sharp and rough; Loki wasn’t planning to make this long, it seemed. Tom gripped himself, went with every movement, every thrust as well as he could, lost himself to t he feel of Loki thrusting into him. He stroked himself, fingers erratic, breath even more so, groans and choked out cries of Loki’s name wrenched free from his throat by Loki’s thrusts and the gestures of his own hand. 

He felt his climax building in his abdomen and he gave into it, felt the pin-pricks of pleasure rush through him and out across his hand and his abdomen, now exposed to the light from beneath his shirt where it had ridden up by Loki’s movements. Loki cried out, an insensible babble that meant nothing to Tom as the other came, released himself deep into Tom, thrusts erratic and pleasure rampant upon his face. Finally., when it was over, Loki stepped away and allowed Tom to sit, a little uncomfortably upon the edge of the table. 

“Well, if I knew I was going to have that reaction, I would feed you more often,” Tom said, feeling a little stupid for even saying that. 

Loki laughed, however, and nodded, dark hair falling over his face, only slightly disarranged as he dressed. Tom smiled himself, and began to dress also, keeping silent. He half expected Loki to leave, once they both were dressed, bodies hidden away from the world and each other for a time, but yet Loki remained, staring round Tom’s kitchen as though he never had seen it before. 

“I like your home, Tom,” Loki said, thoughtfully. “It’s very - “

“Homely?” Tom asked, with a smile. 

“Yes,” Loki said. “Much more welcoming than my own.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tom said, not knowing quite what else to say and finding even that inadequate. 

Loki did not speak; instead, he turned and seemed to be looking for something.

“What?” Tom asked, when the silence stretched out for too long between them and made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Do you have more cake?” Loki asked, hopefully.

“Man after my own heart, I see,” Tom said, with a laugh. “Yes, I have more cake.” 

Loki nodded, and watched Tom as the other moved confidently about his kitchen, carving great portions of cake from the remainder of it, before setting the plates down upon the table that they’d so recently defiled. Tom laughed, more to himself than to Loki before he spoke.

“I’ll never look at this table in the same light again,” he said. 

“And that is only a good thing,” Loki said, confidently.

“Yes,” Tom agreed, before they both fell silent again. 

They didn’t speak until the cake had been consumed and the plates lay empty before them, a smattering of crumbs the only things marring their otherwise clean surfaces.

“I had best leave. I am needed in Asgard,” Loki said, despite the fact that he didn’t immediately move.

Tom could feel some reluctance within Loki, and was touched by it, even though he wondered if Loki was bothered more by matters in Asgard than through any real need to remain with him. He liked to think however, that Loki still wanted him as much as Tom wanted Loki, in turn.

“Will you back?” he asked hopefully.

“Sooner than you think,” Loki promised. 

Tom didn’t say that that was what Loki had promised last time, yet that had been proven a lie. It had been six months between visits, yet somehow, he had the sense that that time, Loki wasn’t lying, that he really would return to his side and his bed all the sooner. 

“You have me, Tom,” Loki said, as though following Tom’s train of thought. “You always have.” 

“And you always have me,” Tom said, with a skirl of pleasure moving through him at Loki’s words. 

Loki nodded and then he was gone; the kitchen felt incredibly lonely without the trickster there.


End file.
